


Crumbs of Love

by YourWettestDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWettestDream/pseuds/YourWettestDream
Summary: Jared has a one-sided five year crush on his co-worker, partner and friend Jensen Ackles. One night picking up girls at a texan bar might be just like all others, but then again, it might just not.





	Crumbs of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wrote this during the night and it's not reviewed. I'll probably come back later for any errors, but this is it for now. This is Jared's POV and it will probably have a Jensen's POV second chapter or even a continuation. It depends on you guys.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jared and Jensen going out for some fun on a Saturday night wasn't uncommon. In fact, it was almost religious that the two texan boys would go, every weekend night, to the same texan bar, as a way to let out some pent up tension from the weekdays.

They had met five years ago due to a car crash that ended surprisingly well. Jared was fucking mad at the accident (he was late for finals after all), but Jensen's calm presence and blindingly stunning looks shone their magic over him. Jared wasn't so sure about his sexuality at that time, but he was _pretty_ certain after that encounter. After some hours dealing with the aftermath of what had happened, Jared let it slip that he'd completely missed his college test, to which Jensen asked what he studied, and he answered that he was in his second year of accounting school, but God it was so boring he was thinking of dropping it. No way man, he should definitely finish it, maybe they'd even work together for Jensen was an accountant too, the man said.

After that they shook hands, traded last names, and recently met Ackles and "Pada-what? Padalecki!" went to have their first beer in a bar down the corner. Even if Jared still couldn't exactly understand Jensen's passion for accounting, he found it harder and harder not to be fascinated by it. It might even explain why Jensen's prediction paid off and they did, in the end, start working together after Jared finished college. Jensen left the office he worked for and they made their own Ackles & Padalecki Accounting firm. To this day Jared couldn't say he liked what he did so much, but then that's what the happy hours were for. Once uncertain and requiring of confirmation, now the drinking Saturday nights were as sure as Jared's never ending love for Jensen.

And that might be the second reason why Jared put up with his job. Living almost every waking hour with Jensen, getting to see his smile, his dedication, his brilliance, being the object of his camaraderie and partnership was as close as he would ever get to having a life with him.

As for the Saturday nights, like his job, they too had a bright and a not so bright side. For one, there was the obvious advantage of knowing Jensen chose to spend not only his working hours with Jared, but also his free ones. There was the upside of seeing him finally relax, cheeks blushing from the alcohol and tender lips wrapping around a beer bottle.

The downside was, of course, the hunt for women. Jared was less than pleased to admit his friend's sex apetite went up a notch when he drank. Had Jensen been attracted to men, that wouldn't be the case, but as it was Jared saw himself between horrible times when Jensen picked up a girl a week at the bar, and even worse occasions in which he decided to start dating one of them. He almost got himself into a coma during Jensen's three years relationship with Danneel Harris. She got dangerously close to becoming an Ackles, but gave way before Jensen could even buy a ring. Time and again Jensen would demand him to get a girl to settle down with, and Jared would say he liked his bachelor life too much for that. Jensen thought he meant it as in the chicks he picked up for show when they went out, when in fact he meant he couldn't think of settling down with anyone but his very male friend. Thank God he was bi, or feigning interest in anyone but Jensen would have been impossible.

This Saturday had everything to be just like every other one, but just like the first time they met, it ended, albeit not surprisingly _well_ , at least surprisingly _different_.

Jensen was going on and on about how the Dallas Cowboys perfomed the last season, and how they had everything to rock the structures of the championship this year as well, when he stopped middle-speech with his eyes fixed on something beyond Jared. Setting his beer down, he searched the crowd behind himself and zeroed on a busty girl at the bar with silky honey coloured hair who was being chat up by some dude (who Jared decided to mentally call Doe), but was looking directly at their table. Sighing inwardly, Jared turned back around to his friend, smirk in place.

"Oh. I see you already got yourself a lay for tonight".

Looking back down at Jared, Jensen responded, all the time glancing back and forth between the chick and his friend "Dude, don't be so obscene".

"Am I lying?"

"No, not really"

"There you go"

"Hey, Phil!" Jensen called out to the waiter "Care to send that girl over there a shot of tequila?" "Sure thing Jensen. She the pick tonight?"

"Might be".

The man wheezed out his characteristic laugh and did as told. When the shot arrived in front of her, monologuing-Doe searched around for whoever'd send it, and she made a show out of drinking said shot as if it was much more than that. Jared thought of it as overacted, but clearly that wasn't Jensen's opinion. "Man, I wish I was that glass". "Yeah," he snorted "I bet you do".

Completely ignoring poor Doe in front of her - and maybe Jared's compassion wasn't so much motivated by real empathy as for pure jealousy - the girl made her way to their table, but as Jared prepared himself to tune her off, he felt a hand go down on his shoulder and up his neck. Looking up, he saw Jensen was having the same treatment, and registered his surprised look, immediatly followed by a knowing grin and a wink.

"Hello boys... I'm Hannah," wow, what a boring name "what are y'all called?"

"I'm Jensen and this," he gestured to Jared "is my man Jared". Trying not to look too annoyed nor too drunk, he replied "Nice to meet ya, Hannah".

"Nice to meet you boys... I really like it here, but maybe you'd like to get to know each other better somewhere else...?". Wow, straight to business. And lame, all in one. _And_ he was also apparently in now.

Starting to feel a little desperate, Jared looked a Jensen for support, but there he found nothing like it. His eyes showed unabashed desire as he looked at Hannah, but what surprised Jared was the realisation he had when his friend turned his face towards him in an evaluating manner. Ok so maybe Jensen didn't look at him the same way he looked at a female, but apparently he wasn't completely disregarding of having a threeway with Jared, if that's what Hannah was suggesting. And it hit him that that was the one and problably only opportunity he'd ever get to have Jensen and himself, naked, having sex on the same bed. Even if not with each other, per se.

So, unable to stop himself from licking his lips at the idea, Jared glanced up at Hannah, going out on a limb and circling his arm around her waist, all the while smiling what he hoped was a seductive smile "I think that's a tremendous idea".

Finally blushing - even though it was from arousal and not embarassment - the girl looked then at Jensen, who was a bit astonished at Jared's acceptance of what was implied. Fastly recovering himself though, he got up, snaking his arm around her from the other side, making her bob a little from the treatment. Finishing his pint in one swallow, he declared with a rugged voice "We're wasting time here then. Let's go. Your place, Jay?" "Sure".

Jared drove, and it was great, because he really had no interest of being left alone with Hannah. He find one girl or another hot now and then, but he was in this solely for Jensen. However, being on the wheel while the other two had their preliminars on the backseat was also a little eye-opening for him. He'd be having sex "with" Jensen, in his house, on his bed. God, he hoped he didn't do anything stupid, or he wouldn't be able to leave. And damn, his smell would be all over the place...

"We're here".

Opening his car door, Jared fiddled with the house keys for a moment before Jensen snatched them from his hands "Let me open it. I can share, you know?"

At that he saw his arms full of Hannah, who pratically jumped at him. And it was really jumping, due to how tall he was. He reckoned she was a great kisser, but it just didn't cut it for him, having Jensen a few meters beside him.

Oh, right, Jensen was right beside them. Now _that_ got him going.

Hearing the door open, Jared short of manhandled the woman inside, almost cavemen, which made her a bit amazed. Already inside the house she let go of his mouth, stating to his face "Wow, that was hot as-" she interrupted herself with a groan as Jensen's head peeked out from behind her, sucking the place between her shoulder and neck.

"Less talking, more doing" he said while grabbing her breast atop the clothing from behind and detaching her from Jared. Taking his boots off, the other man led the way to the room, and the other two followed suit. Once there, Jensen let go of her to take of his shirt, and Jared took the opportunity to suck at her skin at the exactly same point Jensen had, pushing his hands under her blouse and getting rid of the bra altogether.

"What a vision. Baby, you look amazing"

Giggling, she finger-called him, and he approached. However, instead of smooching their lives out of each other, she started throwing little kisses around his neck while he stimulated her nipples, making Jared come face to face with Jensen. Granted, the latter had his eyes closed, so Jared could ogle his pleasured features all he wanted.

As the man moaned when Hannah rubbed his pants over his hard cock, Jared got out of his reverie, realizing he too was hard, and that he should do something about the situation as a whole instead of staring at his friend.

Before he could get his limbs moving though, Jensen opened his eyes, staring right at his face, the hunger Jared assumed came from having Hannah's hands down his pants still reflected in his eyes. Rendered moveless by the look, Jared was surprised by the pair of hands that came from beyond the girl in front of him, and that started skillfully getting rid of his pants for him.

Exaggeratedly aroused by the unexpected move and not wanting to give anything away just yet, Jared started groping the girl with too much pressure so as to somehow free the pleasure that threatened to leave his body in the form of a cry. Thankfully that resulted in more moans from her, and in more clothes reaching the floor. Jared enveloped Hannah from behind, as did Jensen, and their arms touched. Too entranced by what little contact he could get with his friend in such an intimate time, he was surprised when Jensen parted, going towards the head of the bed "Jay, where are the condoms?"

"Uh" a bit overwhelmed and lost, he continue "on the left nighstand, top drawer"

Smirking, Jensen replied "Top drawer, tsc, that's my boy"

Finally turning her around, Jared got rid of both their underwears, to which she awed with surprise "God, you're big. I'm gonna need a lot of lube"

Proud, but also a bit embarrassed and halfway through laying her down on the bed, Jared hesitated at the statement "What"?

"I mean, I'd like to have you both at once... So we'll need lube". That was the first time she looked authentically shy.

Hearing Jensen clearing his throat behind them at the end of the bed, both turned to look back at Jensen, who looked a bit flushed. Right then, Jared flushed as well, realizing not only was Jensen buck-ass naked, but also that he'd been straight up facing his ass. "Where's the lube?"

"Right nightstand". "Ok"

"Can I taste it?"

Caressing her belly, Jared was confused "what?"

"Sit down by the pillows" Hannah ordered.

Doing as he was told, Jared moaned deeply as she grabbed the base and envelopped the tip all at once. As she started licking the precum on the head and rubbing the lenght with her hand, Jared could feel Jensen's eyes on them as he climbed on the bed behind Hannah. Petting her ass lightly, he murmured "Knees apart, darlin'". As she did so, Jensen fingered her clit with one hand as he teared the condom package with his teeth. She moaned and it reverberated around Jared's cock, and as Jensen pushed into her, Jared closed his eyes, the mix of pleasure and jealousy impossible to deal with his eyes open.

She swayed back and forth as he fucked slowly into her, never stopping her ministrations, and Jared grabbed her head, keeping its bob up and down. As the pace increased and Jensen grunted, Jared's eyes snapped open again, as he was faced with all the wonder of seeing exaclty what he feared would be his ruin. Jensen's eyes pierced through him, scorching as slap after slap filled the room. "Shit" Jared cursed, suddenly a lot closer to orgasming, clenching his eyes again.

Then, a louder slap on her ass-cheek, followed by a muffled cry, made everything stop. Bending down over her, Jensen came close - too close - to Jared, whispering instead in Hannah's ear "I thought you wanted us both at once?"

"Hmmm" moaning, she nodded, and he pulled her up, laying down beside Jared and handing him another condom, but witholding the lube. "Do you prefer to...?". Taking the lube and the condom from his hands, Jared snorted and crawled on his knees to her, biting her lips and kissing her once, then looking back at Jensen "Love me some ass" he winked.

Going behind her, she was already on all fours, and he marveled at how gorgeous her ass indeed was, even if it was a pity it was not Jensen's. Stroking her around her asshole, he lubed a finger and gently pushed it in, hearing her moan inside Jensen's mouth. Soon after, he added a second finger as they kissed, and as he got impatient, the third one followed suit. When he deemed it good enough, Jared removed all fingers and rubbed himself up and down twice before putting on the condom, and then some more lube. Then he hesitated. Risking it all, though, he took Jensen's member fully in his hand and positioned it at her pussy, then making a little pressure on her back so she would move down at little. Ignoring his own trembling and Jensen's sharp intake of air at the move, Jared started pushing inside her slowly, and she started panting.

"Oh God, you guys are... Shit"

Grabbing her by the waist and bringing her upper body even closer to him, Jensen kissed her neck and grabbed her ass with the other hand, overlapping it with Jared's. Feeling his heart skip a beat, Jared finished pushing all the way inside, and started moving, which was a cue for Jensen to do the same as they started moving in sync inside her.

And _damn_ if it wasn't good. As they pounded her from both sides, Jared swore he could feel the movement of Jensen's dick expanding her pussy from inside, and that was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of. Shit, it was great to _feel_ Jensen, even if only through someone else, and to hear his moans, and the smell of sex, and even to _look_ at him while at it. If given the chance, Jared would do this forever, if only to feel a far impression of what Jensen's cock might be like against his, even if it was just a scrap of the real thing, after all, that's what platonic love lives off of.

As the pace increased and their noises got louder and his orgasm closer, Jared thought he would explode. Grabbing the pillows uncontrolled, Hannah buried her face in them, giving Jared a clear view of Jensen's face. They stared at each other, eyes unawavering, and Jared laced their fingers over her ass just as he came "Fuck!" he ground out as came, head thrown back and fingers grabbing Jensen's for all their worth. He could also feel Hannah constrict around him as she climaxed, and Jensen's answering pressure on his hand a few moments later told he'd come as well "Fuck yeah, baby".

Pulling out, Jared took his condom off and got up to dispose of it. Seeing Jensen pull out too though, he pushed his luck a bit more and removed _his_ condom as well, never assessing his friend's face before throwing both items away in the bathroom. Back to the bed, Jensen lay pensive with his arm around a semi-asleep Hannah who rested oh his chest. Deciding to think on anything and everything that had happened that night when morning came, Jared lay down on the other side of the bed and right out blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Jared woke up slowly. _Very_ slowly. He'd had a wonderful night and he felt glad, but his waking brain couldn't yet pinpoint why. He felt someone pet his hair from behind, and he figured he must have taken someone home the night before, but differently from other times, he couldn't feel bothered enough to tell her to do whatever she was doing. Instead, his brain supplied, he'd imagine it was someone he loved. As he leaned into the touch, he'd tell himself it was Jensen. As he rolled to the other side of the bed, he'd pretend it was Jensen. As he rested his head onto her chest, he'd think it was hard muscle he rested upon. As as the fingers caressed his beard, he'd think it was...

Wait a second, he furrowed his brows. It _was_ a hard, male chest he was resting his head on.

With a sharp breath of air through his nose, Jared woke up, looking straight into Jensen's also confused, sleepy and surprised eyes. Which stared at him from close. So so close. Too close. Oh boy his mouth was close too and he started panicking and-

"Oh. I didn't know that's how it was. I'm sorry for intruding on you guys"

Wrenching away from Jensen, who stayed only half awake, Jared squeaked "What!?"

"I didn't know you guys were a couple. Had I known I would have never stayed between the two of you, I sorry"

"Bu-"

"No problem. Last night was great" _What? Why isn't Jensen denying?_

"I'm glad you're not mad" she smiled. She looked much prettier in the morning light "I was just in the bathroom getting ready to leave so... bye?"

"Sure" Jared recovered "Don't you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, not at all, I have a family lunch and stuff" she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, I see. I'll take you to the door then"

"NO! I mean really, there's no need for a fuss, I know the way. Last night was great, really. I'll just go" she said and leaped it out of the house.

At hearing the door close, Jared felt a bit at a loss, but then he remembered the dialogue that had transpired moments ago. Turning around and facing a facedown Jensen that was already halfway to sleep, he confronted "What the hell was that?"

"Hnnnn"

"Jensen look at me" he pushed his friend's shoulder up and the man reluctantly turned his face to the side "Wha?"

"What was all that about? I've never had a more awkward morning after in my life"

"Sh't happ'ns"

"Jen!" "Wha!?"

"She thought we were a couple" he said looking elsewhere, voice less frantic and more miserable sounding than he'd intended.

At that Jensen looked at him, really looked at him for a few moments. Then, as if nothing had happened he said "Lay back down, Jay". Sighing, he did, looking at the ceiling. Jensen's hand then snaked its way over his neck and the side of his face, turning it towards him. Furrowing his brows in confusion and a bit of excitement, Jared could feel his heart beat faster as he regarded Jensen. The other man paused for a moment, then looked at both his eyes and his mouth, then back the same path in a heated gaze. Jared's brows unfurrowed. Could it be...?

It felt like slow motion as Jensen's face cut across those last few centimeters to his and he felt Jensen's lips on his. _God_ had he dreamed of those lips. He gasped a bit and Jensen bit his bottom lip, translating in it all the heat Jared thought he'd seen previously. That made him start moving as he put his hand over Jensen's on his face, dragging the other one to hold the head of the man he loved. Timidly tasting his lips with the tip of his tongue, Jared was granted access and right down plunded into his mouth with the hunger of years. Jensen seemed all of a sudden awake as well, as he rolled halfway atop Jared, his hand travelling over the man's side all the way to his hips, which he gripped forcefully.

Letting out a long moan, Jared interlaced his legs with Jensen's as he rubbed up unconsciously, receiving another groan that he drank from like a starved man.

He cried out as Jensen took hold of his hard cock and kept rubbing at the tip, as he reciprocated the move with intent. Letting go of each other's mouths in order to breathe, they panted in unison as their orgasms came too soon, too strong. Jared bit Jensen's shoulder as he came, the older man spilling into his hand while he screamed his name.

After a few seconds, Jared stated "That was _much_ better than last night", to which Jensen laughed against his chest.

Looking up, he said "I didn't know you liked men, Jay"

"I didn't know you liked men, Jen"

"Well, I don't," Jared went cold "I just like you, I guess... But after last night I gotta say I guessed you like cock with how much you kept touching mine"

"Argh, that's lame" he blushed, relieved.

"What is? You're blushing. _God_ now I can say how much I like it when you blush"

"Lame, lame, lame. All of it. Who would have thought, huh? Mr. Jensen Lame Ackles"

"Shut up, I'm not lame" he pecked Jared suddenly, than retracted "is this okay?"

"Yeah" Jared smiled.

"I also love it when you smile like that" he added with a grin.

"Ah jesus go back to being straight!"

"I never was. Not since I met you"

"You're on a roll. But I know what you mean"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But it's still lame"

"It's not lame. It's true" he said and kissed Jared into the next day.


End file.
